


Cloning Around in Taekwondo

by creativeone298



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, taekwondo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeone298/pseuds/creativeone298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Cody's average day in Taekwondo class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloning Around in Taekwondo

Taekwondo Rex and Cody

 

Cody ran out of his car, locked the door hurriedly behind him, almost forgot his sparring bag in the trunk, ran to the dojang, and slowed before he got to the door so it didn’t look like he’d left his house late. He walked onto the mat, seeing that it was almost start time, but there was no head instructor on the mat yet. He tapped Rex on the shoulder as he was warming up. 

“I was worried you’d be late! You know that Master Yoda makes you pay hell if you are.” Rex said the last part under his breath as he did some absentminded roundhouse kicks on worn out bag.  

Cody laughed bitterly. “Yeah, I know, from experience. That’s the last time I ever show up late to this class, let me tell you.” His arms had ached for a week after that, and even when he was in eighth grade, he was not out of shape. 

Cody joined Rex on the bag, alternating who kicked where, until seven thirty, on the dot, when Master Yoda called them to line. Everybody jogged there (they really only had to sprint in the event that Master Windu was leading class, in which case, they knew the exercise would be hell and the sparring would be worse). 

“Mmm, more quickly you must line up.” he said, looking at his class. They had pretty good attendance today; sixteen in all. A nice even number too, especially for pair exercises. 

Rex was only a belt under Cody, and he hoped that Yoda would let everyone pair themselves off; he’d always worked best with Cody, even though he got along with the majority of the class.  

“Pair off. Gun defense, we will be doing.”

The class broke out into grins and looking around to see who would partner with whom.

Most of the class had regulars, which included Cody and Rex, who paired off instantly. The two smiled at their luck and turned to watch Master Yoda demonstrate a basic dodge and strike pattern for the people that had not done this before. Finally, he let them loose to practice.

Cody and Rex had done this maneuver many times, and so, after practicing it seriously once, Cody tried the waters to see how Rex would act this class. It varied; sometimes he was extremely uptight and disciplined, but other days, he was more fun and would crack a smile.

“I am so sick of doing this one…” Cody started, but predictably, Rex shushed him hurriedly.

“Remember when Wolffe said that? Yoda had him do Taeguk Il Jang for the rest of class.” Rex said, hitting Cody’s wrist harder that time for emphasis.

Cody exhaled sharply as he dealt with the minor pain that brought on. All of Rex’s training did him well; he was strong and could hit very hard.

“Okay Rex, I get it.” Cody said, shaking his hand playfully.

“I do remember Wolffe’s face during that class though. It was quite the picture.” Rex snickered, and Cody joined him, glad to have brought Rex out of his shell that day. Now, it was time to have some fun.

“Hey, Rex. What if we did this while standing on one leg?”

“Sounds like it wouldn’t work.” came the curt reply. Typical.

“Sounds like we don’t know until we try.” Cody knew he could persuade his friend into mischief; he’d done it many times before.

Rex and Cody had a staring contest, where Rex lost, sighed, and balanced himself on his right leg, fake gun in hand. 

“Give me all your money.” he said in a mocking tone. 

Cody laughed, got on one leg, and bent down to execute the block like normal. Unfortunately, his balance was off that time, and he promptly fell on his rear.

It was Rex’s turn to laugh as Cody sat on the ground, cheeks red, but enjoying the fact that he’d gotten an audience. He quickly did a backwards roll up as Gree pointed in Yoda’s direction, mouthing at Cody to get up. Cody took the queue, but not fast enough.

“Amused, you are?” Yoda asked looked at the two boys with a twinkle in his eye. 

The two looked at each other, knowing the whole class was watching them. Rex braced himself, hoping Cody wouldn’t say anything too stupid in response.

“Suddenly quiet, you are?” he laughed as they stood and sat, both silent. 

“Yes, sir.” Rex said, hoping the punishment would be minimal. 

“Demonstrate the next technique, you two can.”

The two groaned under their breath as they went up to the mirrors. The other classmates let the others know they were entertained, snickering at them and making sure Yoda couldn’t see.

“Now now, let them demonstrate.” Instructor Kenobi chastised, gesturing to Cody and Rex.

“Since the two of you know self defense so well, show us your own moves, you shall.” 

Rex and Cody locked eyes.

“I’m the higher belt, I’ve got this.” Cody hissed, looking at Rex’s gun and then up.

“Alright, but you’d better know what you’re doing. If not, I’ve got some Krav Maga stuff I looked up earlier.” Rex replied, just as quietly.

He aimed the gun at Cody, wordless.

Cody, despite having imitated the flamboyance of Instructor Kenobi, did have a limit. Demonstrating in front of the class was on the line. He demonstrated a simple technique, a notch or two harder than what they’d just worked on.

Rex sighed in relief as Cody knocked the gun out of his hands and it went flying. Yoda nodded in approval, and Rex knew that Cody had just saved both of them from another round of humiliation. Yoda asked the two of them to demonstrate it more slowly, and they went back to practicing it, more seriously this time. 

“Thanks.” Rex told Cody.

Cody caught a flying gun from Katooni and tossed it back to her. “No problem. I can get myself out of trouble as much as I can get into it. I suspect you could have too; you and Instructor Skywalker usually have something happen once a week.”

“Once a month.” Rex said, smiling. 

“Yeah, and I’m a white belt.” Cody said, gesturing to the red belt with a black stripe around his waist. 

“Very funny.”

They kept working at the technique until Yoda told them to bow and get a drink of water. 

Yoda told everybody to line up, staggering by three, because they were going to be doing forms next. 

“Your highest form for your belt.” Yoda said sternly, shushing the brown belts clamoring to see if they could learn Koryo. 

“Oh yeah, I want to learn Koryo!” Cody said in a mocking, squeaky voice. “I get enough corrections to pass on to all of those brown belts. You’d better pay attention, Rex. It’ll make your time a lot easier.”

Rex laughed, but not for long, because he knew it was coming. He also took criticism more harshly than most others, which is why he hoped that Instructor Skywalker would get him on his first time learning Koryo (other than with Cody). He was always calmer with Skywalker. Forms started, and Rex snapped back to reality. There would be time for worrying later.

Whenever Yoda corrected them on forms, it was gruelling. Cody had once stood in a cat stance for ten solid minutes as all of the purple belts do Sam Jang at half speed and corrected them as they went. This time was no exception. Cody was nearing his black belt test, and general testing was in a week, so he thankfully went unnoticed, but that meant holding many uncomfortable stances for long periods of time. At one point, he thought his thighs would fall off from how much they burned.  _ Il Jang is not that hard. Turn and let me finish already.  _ Cody thought.

“Having fun, Cody?” Instructor Kenobi asked cheekily.

Cody loved when Kenobi did this; that meant that he got to speak. “Yes, sir. Having the time of my life here, in cat stance.”

“We all had to do it. I still do, when Yoda calls instructor meetings.” Kenobi reassured Cody, patting him on the shoulder.

Finally, Yoda decided that enough was enough and called the class to line up for the end of class.

“My hamstrings are going to be feeling that one for the next week.” Rex grumbled, massaging his legs.

“No kidding. I hope that I won’t be walking up too many stairs tomorrow for school.” Cody said, taking a swig of his now-warm water.

Yoda then called the class into line, and asked if anyone had questions. As usual, Echo took two minutes asking for questions on the most minute of details.

Cody looked at Rex as though to say ‘again?’

Rex shrugged and smiled, as though to reply ‘he’s going to do well at his belt test, even if it is annoying.’

They got called back to attention by Yoda, bowed to the flags, and finally got out of class.

“Looking forward to tomorrow?” Cody asked. “Rumor has it that it’s going to be a sparring day.”

“I can do my part to confirm the rumor.” Instructor Skywalker said, winking at Rex and Cody. 

The two grinned, both of them loved sparring, and sparring each other was the best because it was always a tossup to see who won.

“Don’t get too excited now, I heard Yoda’s also making you do drills in your hogus.” 

At this, the two groaned in unison and bowed off the mat. They put their shoes on and waved a goodbye, waiting to see each other again the next day.

 


End file.
